


Boomerang

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Roommates to lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Size Kink, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted to do was watch some scary movie and scare Cas, but of course it had to backfire. At least in ended well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time here so no judging. But if you wanted to leave your "nice" advices feel free to do so.  
> Have fun with this smutty filth!

"Hey, Cas! wanna watch a movie?" Dean yelled through the apartment he shared with his adonis of a roommate, Cas. 

Moments later Cas emerged from his room wearing his red hoodie, and sweatpants hung low on his hips. God, he was adorably sexy. 

"Of course, Dean. what are we watching?" Cas said while glancing at our DVD collection. 

This is your moment, Winchester. You can scare Cas so he would have to fucking snuggle up next to you. Then, you have all the access to caress him or run your hands through his hair. To calm him down, of course.

"I was thinking that maybe we could watch 'mirrors'? I heard it's a very good movie." Cas had a thoughtful look on his face as if this was the most important question of his life. Finally, he nodded.

"Sure. you put the movie in and I'll get the popcorn." With that, Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean let out a sigh of relief. 

This was starting out great. The plan should work now.

Once they got the movie in and popcorn ready, they settled down next to each other.  
Dean pressed start.  
_________________________________________  
"What the fuck?! What the actual fuck?! He should know better than to just walk in there!" Dean was practically sitting on Cas' lap. The plan to get Cas scared backfired like a boomerang onto Dean. Now Cas was the one calming Dean, and dean was a screaming, whimpering mess. And not even in the fun way.

"Dean, its alright. it's just a movie." Cas was practically petting him by this point.

"Why don't you 'blow me' Cas?" Dean barked back.

"If that will help, then yes." 

Silence. Pin drop silence. 

Dean could the feel the heat rising up to his cheeks. His mind a complete blank.

"Huh?" Elegant Winchester. That's the best you could do? Idiot.

"Don't act like you don't want it. I can hear you, you know. Thin walls." Cas was smirking at Dean.

Shit. Cas heard him? Every single time he masturbated and fucked himself using his fingers, the blue-eyed man's name on his lips; Cas had heard him?! FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

"What do you say, Dean? Want me to make those fantasies come true? You seemed content with your fingers and your pretty pink dildo, but you wanted something else, didn't you? You wanted it to be my fingers opening you up. My thick cock fucking into that tight little ass of yours, didn't you, Dean?" Fuck. He let out a whiny whimper at that. Cas' rought, deep voice saying those things does things to him.

"Yes. Please, Cas." Cas chuckled. 

"I haven't even started yet and you're already begging. Now, let's see if I can make you scream. Shall we?" And before he could respond, Cas' mouth was already on his. Oh my fucking God. It's fucking amazing! And whatever he's doing with that tongue of his is just not fucking fair. 

Cas slowly started to let his hands wander. One under his shirt, slowly pinching and rubbing his sensitive nipples, and the other one grabbing his ass, thrusting it forward to get more friction. 

Slowly he started to take of Dean's clothes. One by one. By the time Dean was in his boxers, Cas was sucking on his collarbone and all Dean could do was moan and tug on Cas' hoodie. Cas finally got the memo and took of his hoodie and shirt. 

"I wanted to do this for a while now. Seeing you like this, all flushed and moaning. Fuck! Do you know what it does to me, Dean?" To make his point he dragged Dean's hand toward his hardening cock, making dean groan at the sensation. Shit! He feels big. God, I hope he is. 

Cas chuckled again. "Oh Dean, you should see how desperate you look. You want my cock baby? You wanna taste me?" 

"Cas. Cas, yes. I want your huge cock in my mouth. Wanna get you wet for me. Please." This time it was Cas who was groaning at deans' words. 

"Fuck. Get on your knees. Want that pretty cocksucking lips on me." And with that Dean dropped to the floor, nearly bruising himself with the force. God, he was needy. 

But it was all worth it when he pulled down Cas' pants and his fucking humongous cock bounced up to hit his stomach. Already so hard and flushed.  
Dean almost drooled and came at the sight. Almost.

"You like that baby?Such a cockslut already. Want to suck me off badly, don't you?" Cas ended that with a growl. Geez. If he knew that Cas was this good at dirty talking he would have done this ages ago.

Dean licked at the head experimentaly. The taste of salt and something so entirely Cas drove Dean wild, and above him cas gave a weak moan. That was all the encouragement Dean needed. He sucked and licked Cas' cock like it was his lifeline.  
He couldn't fit the entire cock in because of its sheer size but he managed most it. 

"Stop," Cas commanded. He didn't wait for Dean to get up, just pulled him up by his hair. Fuck, that should not be that hot. 

"You are too good at that. But I don't want it to end like that. I wanna cum in your pretty little ass. You want that Dean?" 

Oh boy, if only Cas knew how much he wanted it. He's been waiting way too long for this. He wanted to tell Cas about all those nights he used to dream about blue eyes and pink lips. How many times he woke up to wet sheets and dried cum. But in the end all he could manage was, "Cas, I need you." 

Something close to possessiveness passed through Cas' eyes and Dean was quickly pushed down to the couch, his ass in the air.

"Do you have any clue how you look right now? All bent down for me. Your pretty little hole gaping around nothing. FUCK Dean. I'm gonna fuck you so good that you wouldn't want anybody else other than me!" And with that, 3 fingers were plunged into Dean's mouth. Dean got the idea and started sucking on them. Coating them enough so that it wouldn't hurt. 

After he was done, Cas slowly started to push them in one at a time. Scissoring him open and almost brushing his prostrate every single time.  
By the time Cas retrieved his fingers, Dean was a begging, whimpering mess. And this time it was in a good way. 

"Please, Cas. Want your huge thick cock in me. Fuck me, please." Behind him, he could hear cas take a shuddering breath. Then, seconds later Cas' cock was pressing into his hole, slowly and smoothly.

"Ah, fuck, Dean. You're so fucking tight. Shit. Feels so good, baby."

"Move, move, please move." He was sweating all over, breathing hard. Fuck, Cas was huge. It felt like he was being split open, and damnit! he fucking wanted more! 

Cas slowly started pulling out and without warning, slammed it back in. Dean screamed. 

"Fuck! more, harder!" And bless Cas, because that's exaclty what he did. He fucked Dean like his life depended on it. Dean was trying to encourage him and praise him but all that came out were screams and loud moans. Not that he was complaining. He was so close, he could taste it.

"'m ah, fuck, clo-ose, ahh." That was all the warning Cas got before Dean came with a scream of Cas' name, white hot spurts of cum shooting across his chest and onto the couch. With a few more thrusts, Cas climaxed too.  
They both fell onto the couch, a tangle of limbs and sweat. 

"Fuck. That was amazing." Cas' voice sounded destroyed, even though it was Dean who was screaming with everything he had.  
He was pretty sure the neighbors were going to move out after this. Oh well, he was in too much of an orgasmic bliss to care.  
All dean could do was mewl his approval. 

Cas chuckled. 

"And maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow? As a date?" Cas asked as he tucked Dean towards him. 

He was pretty they were going to be covered in dry disgusting cum tomorrow.

For now, he was happy. He kissed cas and murmered his approval.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I take prompts, so if you have any send them to me and I'll see what I can do about it.


End file.
